gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 05
Alex begins learning sign language from a book she finds in the Benriya household. Meanwhile, Benriya take care of the package deliveries from Theo's clinic to the Cristiano, Monroe, and Corsica families. Daniel Monroe offers Nic his former job with the Monroe Family, but Nic declines. At the Corsica-run brothel "Pussy" Alex observes the prejudice against Tagged firsthand. Despite this, Corsica Family representative Georgiana is caring for a Tagged woman who strongly resembles Veronica at Pussy. In a warehouse on 6th Street, the B-level Tagged from Dr. Theo's clinic is executed for his failure to recruit the doctor. Full Synopsis Alex wakes up and sees Nic about, noticing his tattoo as he does so. She then notices that Worick had also returned and tries to wake him up but is surprised when she noticed the sign language book he was sleeping with. Later on, Worick complains that no-one woke him up but Nic tells him it's his own fault. Worick says it's because of all the clients he had the previous evening and then jokes that Nic should pick up some clients too. Worick then throws Alex the package (from the previous chapter) and tells her she'd be coming with them to deliver it. Alex sheepishly tries to hide the sign language book from Nic as Worick lists all the places they'd be visiting. The Benriya first meet up with Marco and Galahad and Worick converses with Marco for a bit as he delivers their medicine to them. Later Worick witnesses an execution before handing Daniel Monroe the usual medicine too. Worick chats with Daniel whilst Yang cleans up the dead bodies, before Daniel then offers Nic a place back with the organisation. Nic coolly declines his offer with a smile and Daniel says it's too bad. The Benriya then go about delivering other packages to others around the area before finally arriving at "Pussy" a brothel run by Georgiana, leader of the Corsica Family. Alex notices that Worick seems to be quite popular and he explains that he used to work here. Alex wonders why Nic is standing outside and then becomes aware of the surrounding people scorning Nic for being a "Tagged". When one prostitute asks why Worick is hanging around with Tagged, Worick threateningly tells him to shut his mouth making everyone around stop and stare. Georgiana then appears and apologises for her "daughters" behaviour and welcomes them all inside. Georgiana then apologises for once more explaining that it is because the Corsica Family were not big fans of Twilights. Worick also asks if she would apologise for his actions to one of her "daughters". Georgiana brushes it off and asks for her package. Worick gets out the medicine and explains all the consumption details. He then asks how she is and the scene cuts to Nic looking over a bed-ridden woman who closely resembles Veronica. As Alex and Worick leave the two have a comedic moment and Alex storms off. On her way out she sees Nic in a room with the girl from before. Elsewhere, in an abandoned warehouse on 6th Street, the Tagged that Nic previously fought is kneeling on the ground while shadowed people criticise his efforts in retrieving Dr. Theo. They then say they are finished with him and as he begs for his life, one mercilessly kills the Tagged, saying there are plenty of his kind to spare. The chapter ends with a news report about the discovery of several corpses of decomposing men and women, all brutally mutilated, by the police. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1